versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Renard
Maria Renard is a recurring character in the Castlevania series. She's the deuteragonist of Rondo of Blood and a supporting character in Symphony of the Night. Background As a vampire huntress, the twelve-year-old Maria Renard stood up against Dracula's minions with the possession of her magical powers. However, she somehow was caught and brought to Dracula's Castle along with three other villagers: Iris, a doctor's daughter, Tera, a nun, and Annette, the fiancé of this current generation's Belmont warrior, Richter, who was a distant relative of Maria's family. Maria was imprisoned in a dungeon near the sewage under the Main Hall. She was rescued by the vampire hunter Richter Belmont. Maria introduced herself to him, identifying herself as a vampire huntress despite her youth. Richter responded with a laugh and told her to leave the vampire hunting business to an elder man like himself, apparently because she was too young to fight, which made Maria upset. In 1796, Richter vanished under the light of a full moon. Maria immediately set out to find her guardian and friend with no idea of where to start. After a year of searching, in 1797, Dracula's Castle reappeared as if to show her the way. While she set out to Dracula's Castle once again, unbeknown to her, Alucard, the dhampir son of Dracula who had put himself under an eternal sleep after defeating his father with Richter's ancestor, Trevor Belmont, three hundred years earlier, was mysteriously awoken from his slumber. Alucard also set out to the castle with the intent of destroying it and preventing Dracula's revival. Maria and Alucard would meet several times while pursuing their separate goals. Maria was surprised to find another "human" in the castle, but when Alucard introduced himself at her request and explained what his goal was, she decided to trust him and both went their separate ways. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level ' (Evenly contended with Alucard, who is strong enough to kill Dracula in Symphony of the Night, where he created two versions of his castle, which is stated to be an infinite dimension. In her non-canon ending from Rondo of Blood, killed Dracula by herself.) 'Speed: At least Faster than Light (Superior to numerous fodder enemies capable of moving at such speeds and dodging realistic light.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Endured several hits from Alucard and Death.) Hax: Healing, Temporary Invincibility, Immunity to Mind Control and Power Sealing, Time Manipulation, Minor resistance to petrification,' Non-Physical Interaction '(Can harm and destroy ghosts). Intelligence: Above Average '(A prodigious vampire huntress that managed to fight off Dracula's underlings at the tender age of 12.) 'Stamina: Unspecified (Lacks any notable showings.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Summoning:' Maria's main ability consists of summoning different creatures. **'Doves/Owls:' Maria summons birds that attack the enemy. They fly back to her after attacking the foe. **'Suzaku:' Maria summons two cardinals, each going diagonally upwards at different directions. It can also be used to give Maria a large pair of flaming wings. The Item Crash for this sub-weapon summons a large flaming bird that shoots several fireballs. **'Genbu:' Maria summons a large shell that covers her whole body or a shield to protect her from all damage. It can also heal her. Additionally, it can drop a large shell on the enemy. The Item Crash summons a large tortoise that spins at a high speed while charging at the enemy, or creates a field that damages all enemies. **'Byakko:' Maria summons a white cat that charges at the opponent. The Item Crash summons a white tiger that slashes away at the enemy or causes Maria to unleash a barrage of fireballs. **'Seiryuu:' Summons a small dragon that flies toward the enemy. The item crash summons a large dragon that calls forth damaging lightning or homes in on the enemy in a spiral pattern. It can also summon tidal waves. **'Summon Four Holy Beasts:' Maria summons Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryuu, and they cause Maria to become temporarily invincible. She can use this to empower others, like Richter. **'Guardian Knuckle:' Maria summons a familiar that repeatedly punches the enemy. *'Physicality:' Maria is quite an agile fighter, being able to perform plenty of moves like double jumping or sliding. *'Martial Arts:' When she's not using her summons, Maria is able to fight with punches and kicks. *'Ki Manipulation:' Maria is able to shoot Ki in different offensive forms, like blasts or beams. *'Evil Sensing:' Maria is able to detect evil beings, even if they are hidden away. *'Immunity to Mind Control:' In Nocturne of Recollection, Maria was able to stop Magnus manipulating Alucard as well as mind controlling Lyudmil using the power of the Four Sacred Beasts. *'Immunity to Power Sealing: '''In Nocturne of Recollection, when reached to the point of despair, Maria was able to regain the power of the Four Sacred Beasts despite Magnus sealing them from being used. *'Elemental Barrier:' Maria summons multiple-colored orbs that circle around her, protecting herself from projectiles and non-close physical attacks. If the opponent touches the orbs, they would not only take damage, but also be either burned, electrocuted, or frozen solid. *'Gas Stream:' Allows her to shoot out a long stream of gas. *'Diamond:' Raising her arm, Maria summons a very bright object that damage anything that gets close to it. Techniques *'Everybody, All Together Now:' Her most powerful attack in Judgement. Maria summons the combined powers of the Four Holy Beasts into her staff, this will cause Osca to release himself from his cage and flies toward the opponent with said powers, once Osca gets close he flies upward with impressive speeds and dives bomb at the opponent, causing massive damage. *'Rolling Attack: Can perform a rolling maneuver on the air to tackle enemies. *'''Drop Kick: Does a flying charge kick that travels at a pretty far distance. *'Jump Kick:' Can perform a dive-kick either at a straight-downwards direction or a diagonally-downwards direction. Equipment *'Knives:' A Holy and Cut-based sub-weapon that the user throws three knives at the same time. *'Axe:' A Holy and Cut-based sub-weapon that the user throws three axes at an ark. *'Cross:' A Holy and Hit-based sub-weapon that comes back to its user when thrown. In Judgement, she can do Grand Cross, an Item Crash that summons a pillar of light around the user. *'Holy Water:' A Holy and Fire-based sub-weapon that spreads sacred flames when thrown at the ground. In Judgement, can access an Item Crash that summons four moving flames at different directions. *'Stopwatch:' A sub-weapon that stops time for five seconds. *'Bible:' A Holy-based sub-weapon that circles around the user wildly, harming anything that touches it. *'Rebound Stone:' A Holy and Hit-based sub-weapon that ricochets off floors, walls, and ceilings. *'Agunea:' A Holy and Thunder-based sub-weapon that allows the user to strike with homing lightning. *'Vibhuti:' A Holy-based sub-weapon that drops sacred ash to the ground, damaging anything that touches it. *'Gale Force:' A sub-weapon that she has in Judgement that shoots two wind blasts forward. Its Item Crash is shooting five wind blasts in the air and then dive down to the opponent. *'Bat Swarm:' A sub-weapon that she has in Judgement that summons multiple bats at the opponent, dealing damage for a few seconds when they make contact. Its Item Crash is firing bats covered in a purple aura, exploding when making contact. *'Egg: '''A sub-weapon exclusive to Maria. Maria throws an egg to the ground, the egg will then start shaking, and will hatch into multiple doves which will then fly away; opponents touching the doves will take damage. Its Item Crash causes a group of doves forms a circular formation, with a cardinal in the middle, and flies forward. *'Songbook:' A sub-weapon exclusive to Maria. Fires giant musical notes forward; opponents touching the notes will take damage. Its Item Crash summons multiple musical notes, to which it will play a melody; used to damage enemies above. *'Cage Staff:' Her main weapon in Judgement. Can be used to strike the enemy, and it houses her owl Osca. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Should at least be comparable to Richter Belmont, who had destroyed many golems and the Wyvern before he saved her. *Can harm from the likes of Alucard, Death, and Dracula. *Can destroy armored enemies, such as the Victory Armors and Great Armors. *Is capable of slaying Dracula's minions using punches and kicks (Symphony of the Night). *Can shatter walls and tombstones into pieces. *Can damage the likes of Simon, Shanoa, Carmilla, Aeon, and the Time Reaper (Judgment). Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with and dodge attacks from the likes of Laura, Were-Wolf, Death, Alucard, and Dracula. *Can jump over arrows and bullets. *Can dodge The Creature's lightning blasts. *Can leave afterimages of herself (Symphony of the Night). *Can keep up with the likes of Cornell, Grant, and Aeon (Judgment). Durability/Endurance *Can withstand weapon and elemental attacks. *Can fall down at great heights and still be fine. *Can take hits from the likes of Alucard, Shaft, Death, and Dracula. *Can take hits from giant enemies like the Hydra, Cyclopes, Minotaur, Bone Golem, and The Creature. *Can take giant spike balls, whether it's stationary or flailing. *In her fight in Symphony of the Night, is strong against Holy-Based Attacks and is immune to petrification. *Should be able to survive being cursed or poisoned, and get healed from it later, *Can take hits from Simon, Trevor, Golem, Shanoa, Aeon, and the Time Reaper (Judgment). Skill/Intelligence *Alongside Richter, defeated many of Dracula's forces and saved all of the kidnapped maidens *Can probably be comparable to Richter Belmont and Alucard. *Possessed such powerful magic that even Shaft was impressed. *Was capable of defeating Carmilla, Death, Shaft, and even Dracula. *Helped Richter defeat Dracula by granting him the Four Holy Beasts for invincibility (Symphony of the Night). *Traversed through Dracula's Castle all by herself without any trouble (Symphony of the Night). *Fought against Alucard, who had defeated Olrox, The Subbubus, and Cerberus by that point. *Snapped out Alucard and Lyudmil from Magnus's control. *In her story mode in Judgement, she had fought the likes of Aeon (Twice), Sypha Belnades, Carmilla, Shanoa, and the Time Reaper. *In Harmony of Despair, fought alongside Simon, Shanoa, Alucard, Richter, Soma, Julius, Yoko, Charlotte, and Johanthan against the many villains and monsters from Castlevania's History. Powerscaling Maria can easily be scaled from top tiers of the Castlevania verse, such as Alucard, Dracula, Death, and Richter. Weaknesses *Sub-Weapons, Summons, and Item Crashes cannot be spammed. *Vulnerable to Dark attacks. Sources VultureDuck's Maria bio Castlevania Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: *VS Ren Amamiya - Ren Amamiya's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Summoners Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Infinite Speed